Bad Teacher
by 4everxd
Summary: This is for SasuSaku month 2014, Day 8 and the prompt is: The student becomes the teacher. More details inside


Title: Bad Teacher

Author: 4everxd

Summary: This basically based on the comic strip Bad Teacher by strawberrycreampiefluff on tumblr for SS month. This is a collab between me and my lovely friend strawberrycreampiefluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Prompt: The student becomes the teacher

Rating: K

Warning: I can't do fanart justice :(

Comments: Day 8 as my first contribution to SasuSaku month! :D I saw the prompt and had some ideas, but I was not so sure. Then, I saw strawberrycreampiefluff's work and I couldn't resist writing it since well we share the same thoughts ;) I hope you like it ^^

* * *

Haruno Sakura is not your typical girl. Her pink hair, vibrant green eyes and unique personality always make her stand out. School is not different.

The eighteen year old girl sighs and slumps in her seat, boredom clearly etched on her face.

Even though Sakura loves studying, she is an A+ student who aces almost every test thanks to her ability to memorize huge amounts of homework, there is one lesson she hates with fiery passion and that is mathematics. To make things only worse, her teacher, her gorgeous male teacher mind you, seems to hate her guts just as much she hates the lesson he teaches. Life can be so unfair sometimes.

Just when Sakura is about to smash her head down to the desk –she didn't sleep much last night thanks to a certain someone's crazy love for endless algebra exercises– the bell finally rings and the girl mentally thanks heavens.

However, her dreams of fluffy beds and gossip with her best friend, Ino, stop short when she hears the magic words come out of Mr. Uchiha's mouth.

"Haruno-san," Sasuke Uchiha pauses taking off his glasses midway, fingers still on the black rim as he says, "Stay after class for an extra course."

Whispers and murmurs start while Sakura gapes at her twenty-two year old teacher. _Oh no, he didn't,_ she thinks mentally.

_Oh, oh, it's Sakura again…_

_Sensei is picking on her again…_

The pinkette can hear her classmates muttering, but she is too pissed off to care at the moment. She has other problems to solve and so she explodes.

"What? Why me again?" She asks, "You already made me stay yesterday!" and tries to reason with her teacher.

Deep down Sakura knows how stubborn he can be and she is proven right because his onyx eyes narrow in annoyance. His brother, history teacher, Itachi is way better at this –as in persuasion.

"Because you failed the test **again**. That's why." He says and shows her the recent test she wrote, with a big red thirty highlighted on top of the page as the score.

Okay, so maybe, maths isn't her best subject, but she really tries. It's like all those angry red marks on her paper are there on purpose. Sakura stays after class almost every day now and she is starting to think she is going to fail the class just because Mr. Uchiha likes to torture her.

The rest of the classroom starts laughing -probably at her miserable life- and Sakura looks at her teacher blankly. "I thought I did well in that test…."

_Poor girl…_

_Do your best, Sakura, hahaha…_

Mr. Uchiha sure is a bad teacher. There has to be another reason for all those failures.

Sasuke glares at the students that have already started packing their things and then his gaze meets her. He is giving her that look again, that look that takes no room for denial.

"S-Sensei…how cruel," she mumbles to more herself than anyone, feeling like a kicked puppy. What did she do to deserve this? Mr. Uchiha is the only teacher who doesn't like her and now she has to endure his scary presence once again while trying to understand mathematics too? Could this possibly get any worse?

Apparently it can.

Sakura got only a fifteen minute break before she was back in the classroom again. The school's hallways are all empty and everything is absolutely quiet as if there is no other soul besides them in this building.

Sakura wants to cry, she is depressed and trying to learn algebra is pathetic. She may be the perfect student but that doesn't mean she has to like everything. And to top it off Mr. Uchiha is her teacher. Why? Why couldn't he teach something else, so he can smile proudly at her instead of frowning?

Ok, so maybe that little crush of hers is a little out of control, but that doesn't mean she likes her math teacher, right? Her life can't get any worse, right?

Sakura looks down at her notebook that is full of numbers and symbols put together. She starts sweating out of nervousness, she feels so alone.

_What the heck? I don't understand this_, she thinks sourly.

"Not fair," The girl whispers quietly, making sure not to be heard by her teacher.

She doesn't understand any of this actually. _Others screw up too…_

"Uchiha-sensei is always just bullying me," Sakura says in a hush while trying to do some complicated calculations in her head.

Thinking Sasuke hasn't heard her, the student continues with her job. While she stays focused, the young male finds the chance to approach her and comes closer.

The raven haired man stands directly above her and muses silently, not knowing what to do. She huffs in frustration and he kind of feels bad.

"You made a mistake here," Sasuke's hand reaches down and his index finger points her error, "Don't confuse the plus-minus signs."

"Ah!" Sakura hums in acknowledgement, appreciating the help.

However that doesn't mean she gets the whole problem and Sasuke knows this. He bends down a little, his forearms touching the desk –trying to keep the distance at minimum while at the same time scolding himself for not being so professional.

Sakura is a damn distraction.

"It's easy, you just need to concentrate more." Sasuke underlines some parts with his pen while Sakura watches carefully what he is pointing out. Oh the irony, he is the one that needs to focus.

Easy for you, Sakura wants to say, but her response is another instead. "It's still confusing..." Is it her or those glasses and the one-sided pushed back hair behind his ear are sexy?

"No, look." Sasuke tells her huskily and their heads almost bump.

Then, he makes the mistake to stare up just in time when Sakura brings her red pencil close to her pink and luscious lips. Her white teeth bite on it and he is definitely distracted now.

"Sakura," The attractive Uchiha calls her by her name in the most seductive tone she has ever heard and the student looks up, "Don't move," he orders softly and stares at her seriously.

His hand comes up to take off his glasses and Sakura freezes. Even if she wanted to move now, she can't. Her teacher is **hot**, especially when he looks at her like that.

Their faces are only mere centimeters apart and Sakura wonders in her mind how come he called her by her first name and why. She feels his breath on her lips, but she is far too in to care, she wants this too, secretly of course.

His supple lips touch hers, just a simple pressure, but it is there and it matters. It feels like heaven for both of them.

Too fast for her liking, Sakura comes back to her senses and she tips her head away, a breathless 'Ehh' leaving her lips which still tingled from the new sensation. Her jade eyes widen in realization, and she blushes furiously –her whole face is red- as her palms rest on top her mouth.

_W…what the…he...he kissed me? _Her inner snaps at her, all her thoughts combined with the stupid mathematics jangled up in her head.

Sasuke too realizes what he had just done, a shy expression on his face. His eyes are closed, his palm covering his mouth and he is blushing, pink dust covering his cheeks and even ears. His eyebrow twitches, he is clearly embarrassed.

"I…I am sorry," He doesn't know what to say, "that was uncalled for…" The young teacher apologizes.

"Sensei…I don't know what to say…that…that….was…"

Sakura tries to find the right words, but she ends up being too honest as always, "…the **worst** kiss ever."

Even the cold and stoic Uchiha is shocked, so he just stares at her, his mouth slightly parted. That is a strong blow to his manly pride.

He hears Sakura snicker, "Don't tell me it was your first…"

And there it goes his pride as a teacher and man, he is about to die from embarrassment anytime now. He has been found out.

"…but if so, then I can teach you." Sakura's behavior takes a full turn and she gazes at Sasuke naughtily while smiling sweetly, a small laugh leaving her lips. "I can show what a real kiss feels like." She supports her cheek on her hand, looking all cute while at it.

Sasuke blushes again and looks profusely away, annoyed at how she managed to turn the tables on him. "Ridiculous. Focus on your math," he tries to reprimand her.

"Don't be shy all of sudden!" Sakura says happily –she is definitely not letting go, now that she knows how he truly feels about her.

"Haruno-san!" Sasuke almost shouts in astonishment, but he keeps his voice to just loud. Moreover, the girl is having none of it and pushes back the chair by standing up instead.

"You awoke the dragon!" The pink haired beauty growls out playfully, just to tease him a little more.

When he doesn't react, she extends her hands in order to grab him by the collar.

"Come on, come on, I know you like me…" Sakura finally admits to him, happiness lacing her voice. Sasuke's face colors almost as red as, his favorite food, a tomato and his lips form the perfect 'oh'.

And so, the student becomes the teacher.


End file.
